Health class
by Setsuna's cas
Summary: My first AU. Kakashi is a teacher to Health class. well, his 4 'new' students try it out. Gaara and Sasuke with my two caharacters.


Gaara stood in the doorway of Health class. " Come on, Gaara! It won't be so bad! I promise!" Jade Ookami yelled. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked to a seat next to Jade. " Hello class", Kakashi said entering the room. "Today we'll be watching a movie on ... What Sex is." Jades and Gaara's mouth fell open. " I told you this was a bad Idea, Jade, I told you." Gaara mumbled. They watched the movie; the jaws of there mouth falling open larger than it should. After the class, Jade and Gaara met Setsuna outside the Classroom. " How did it go?" Setsuna asked. Jade said nothing and Gaara looked at her like Help me. " Okay then ." They walked home that day from school. As soon as they dropped Setsuna at her house, they talked. " Why did I listen to you? " Gaara asked her. " I truly don't know. At least you know how too now." Gaara's mouth fell open for a second time that day.  
"Are you insane? Who and Where would I do it? I live with people, you know!" Jade grinned evilly. " Well, I'd be will-" "No! No way would I do it with you! YOU are insane! You... I..." "Would what? Not work?" "No... But... Oh Shut up this conversation is over"  
TWO WEEKS LATER. Jade has not forgotten the conversion with Gaara. Walking in to his house, Jade marched up to his room to find him in a towel, ONLY. Two hours later, Jade walks in to the nearest Ramen Restaurant to meet Setsuna. " Hey Jade. Was up?" Setsuna asked the girl with a big goofy smile on her face. " Everything was up two hours ago", Jade Responded. "EWWWWW! With who?" Setsuna asked. " Who else? Gaara." Jade responded. " How was it ?" Setsuna asked in wonderment. " Awesome! Rough and wild, yet soft and intimate. Oh so good. I would love to that again." Jade's smile grew wider at the thought of laying next to Gaara's hot sweaty body. "AH, I don't know you. Maybe it was a bad idea betting you into going to health class"  
Gaara walked into Sasuke's house and talked to the dude. " Sasuke, You have to convince Setsuna to go to health class with you," Gaara said. " Why?" Sasuke gave the grinning fool a puzzled look. " I got in bed with Jade because of it." Gaara's mile grew wider as he remembered Jades hot sweaty body rocking on his before finally letting go.  
" How's was it?" Sasuke asked. " The best. Hot and fast, yet slow and calming", Gaara reminded himself. " I think I'll try it."

" Setsuna, come on. I promise it won't kill you." Sasuke tried to convince the girl. Setsuna stood in the doorway and walked in with a hesitant look. " Ok. We'll try this once"  
" Hello class" Kakashi walked in the room. " We'll be watching a movie on ...the Kama sutra." Setsuna's and Sasuke's mouth fell open. As they watched the movie there jaws hit the floor faster than Jades and Gaara's.

After the class, Jade and Gaara met Setsuna and Sasuke at the door. "How did it go?" Jade asked. Setsuna stood their Jaw open and Sasuke shook his head. "Okay then." They walked home in silence until Jade and Gaara Left them to talk. "Ok. Never listen to you. That's what I'll do." Setsuna mumbled. " Well..." " Well what? You mean try it! You're insane. Tell no one you even thought that. I will not even discuss it!" Setsuna walked off.

ONE WEEK LATER. Sasuke walked in Setsuna's house to apologize for what he said. Upon entering her room he found her in only a towel. Two hours later Sasuke met Gaara at his house. " Hey Sasuke was up?" Gaara asked the kid whose smile could knock earth out of alignment. "Setsuna." " WHAT!" Gaara yelled not expecting that answer. " You know what! ME, Setsuna, BED!" Sasuke told his friend. " How did it go?" " Can I do it again? I mean it was better than the best! Hot and sweaty! Fast, too." Sasuke said remembering the look on Setsuna's face as she climaxed. "Okay. That's all I need to know."

Setsuna entered Jade's house, grin so large Texas can see it. Sky sat on Jades bed looking at Setsuna with an evil look. "What's up?" Sky asked, not expecting the answer she got.  
"Sasuke," Setsuna grinned even wider at the thought of her and Sasuke kissing. "So, you tried it ?" Jade asked. " Duh! It was... oooh! I can't even describe it! I loved it!" Sky's jaw dropped. "Where the heck did you get that stuff?" Sky asked in amazement. "Health class." Setsuna and Jade answered. "I really need to try that!"

It wasn't long before Health class was stopped and Kakashi was fired. 


End file.
